


Attack On Titan Drabbles

by CelestialKitties



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, Light Dom/sub, Love, Multi, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialKitties/pseuds/CelestialKitties
Summary: Various AOT/reader drabbles. Mostly smut. Sorry.





	1. Requests

Leave your requests in the comments. 

Basically I'm just writing for Mike Zacharias, Levi, and Erwin. 

Try to be as detailed as possible with your request. Kinks? Scenarios? ~

 

Currently in queue:

Erwin x Reader - inexperienced reader/smut/fluff 

 ~~Yandere!Mike x Reader~~  

~~Erwin x Reader - angst/smut/pinning~~

LightDom Mike x Reader

Yandere!Erwin x Pregnant!Reader


	2. Mike Zacharias/Reader

You loved the feeling of Mikes large hands running over and up your arms, stopping at your wrists to pin them where they were. There weren't many things better in life than being underneath your best friend; lover; soon to be husband. Soft pants broke through the frantic kisses you shared as his hands began exploring your body while you fumbled with the straps of his harness. You could feel him smirk into the kiss as you let out a frustrated whine when you couldn't unlatch the last buckle.   
  
His tongue flicked over your bottom lip, requesting entry. You obliged, forcing your tongue into his open mouth, unexpectedly. Earning a throaty chuckle at your enthusiasm, you smiled and took his bottom lip between your teeth.   
  
"Stop teasing" he growled. You could feel the tense heat of his desire rub against your clothed sex. It had been nearly a month since you last saw one another and it was clear he was.. pent up. His sexual appetite was insatiable. He could never get enough of you and that was a beautiful thing because you couldn't get enough of him either. You wondered how many nights he snuck away to jerk off at the thought of you sprawled out beneath him, writhing under his touch.   
  
You moaned out his name as his long slender fingers slipped under the waist band of pants and panties in one swift motioned. He groaned at the feeling of wetness that enveloped his fingers as he ran them over your slick folds, prodding at his favorite place. Your body jerked and instinctively tried to buck into his hand, grinding yourself on his palm. "Look at you, so wet already. I don't even need to prepare you."   
  
Just as you began to wrap your legs around his waist, he pulled himself off of you to finish undressing himself. His eyes met yours and you took that as a hint to start removing your clothes as well. It wasn't long before your clothes were strewn haphazardly throughout his bedroom and he was once again in front of you.   
  
Mike kneeled before you ontop of the bed and beckoned you over with a curl of his finger. As you approached him, he twirled his finger, signalling for you to turn around. He planted his hands on either side of your hips guided you backwards so you were straddling his legs. One hand on your hip to keep you steady while his other ran over your body, taking one of your breasts in his hand, kneading the pliant mound gently. He loved the way you fit in the palm of his hand, it was like you were made for him. His ultimate goal was to make you into a mewling mess, begging for him to cum inside you, but he didn't have that kind of patience today. Instead, he spread his legs slightly, pulling your own further apart in the process. With one hand on your hip and the other on his cock, he guided himself to your slick entrance. The bead of precum that had swelled at the tip of his dick was rubbed over your entrance, mixing with your own fluids. He pressed himself upwards into you as he dragged your hip down. You hissed at the feeling of being filled so fully with him. Grasping at his wrists, you didn't realize you were digging your nails into him, leaving angry red, crescent shaped marks in his sun-kissed skin. Noticing your discomfort, he held you in place as he pressed kisses to your back, working his way up your neck. You hummed in appreciation and relaxed your death grip on his wrists.  
  
He was starting to regret not preparing you enough. It hadn't occurred to him that you would struggle with his girth after not having him for over a month. It was taking everything he had to not to thrust violently up inside of you, taking you the way he wanted. But he didn't want to hurt you, at least not this way.   
  
Your hips shifted slightly and by that point, he knew you were ready to take the rest of him. You allowed yourself to sink further down onto him. Inch by inch your heat swallowed him whole until he bottomed out at your cervix. After letting you fully adjust to him, he released your hips and began running them over the length of your body. His way of telling you how much he missed you. "God, (F/N), just as tight as I remembered."  
  
You giggled, resting back against his chest and he held you there as he set a gentle, languid pace. "It hasnt been that long, Mike" you chided, placing your hands overtop his, guiding him over your body; reminding him where you liked to be touched. "Long enough" he retorted, blowing air through his nose.   
  
Mike picked up his pace, gripping your hips against as he rolled himself in and out of you. Nothing was better than hearing you call out his name desperately as he angled himself to hit your sweet spot while his fingers worked the tiny swollen nub between your legs.   
  
You nearly screamed as the knot in your belly suddenly snapped and pleasure began to wash over you. Your insides milking him as he groaned and chased after his own release, painting your insides white. He moaned your name as he pumped his hips a few more times, making sure his seed was buried deep inside of you before stilling. Your body laid lip against his chest as he gently lifted you off of him and laid you down next to him.  
  
It was surreal, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. You dont know how long the two of you laid there, simply watching one another breathe. But you loved every second of it.   
  
In a week, you would be saying goodbye to him again. You wanted to enjoy this while it lasted.   
  
"Ready for round two?" you purred as you climbed ontop of him. Your predatory gaze met his and he couldn't help but grin.   
  
"I thought you'd never ask" 


	3. Yandere!Levi/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: kinda dub-con. Unhealthy relationships.

  
  
"I don't know how to make this any more clear to you, (F/N)" he murmured against your skin. His warm breath causing your skin to erupt in goosebumps. "No one is going to love you the way I do".  
  
You were completely and irrevocably spellbound to him. His words dripped down you like honey. Every single one of them. Your love for him was bittersweet.  
  
This was the third time you tried to leave him and this was the third time you found yourself pinned to the front door of his office. You never once made it through. The second your hand was on the doorknob, he was on you. His increasingly possessive behavior was worrying you more and more with each passing day.   
  
When you looked into his eyes, a single tear fell down your cheek and you knew you were fucked.   
  
"You know I love you, right?"   
  
He had never hit you before, today was the first time the back of his hand made contact with your cheek. You flinched when he lifted his hand to move the hair out of your eyes.   
  
This was exactly where he wanted you.   
  
You don't even remember what started the argument but you do remember that he didn't like when you raised your voice at him. Your cheek was pink, still stinging with the aftershock of his temper.   
  
He smiled as he leaned into you, preparing to reap his reward. Nothing was without consequence. Just like each time prior, he made you remember exactly who you belonged to. And every time you only encouraged this behavior, telling him exactly what he wanted to hear.   
  
"Yes, Levi."   
  
His hands found your hips and he lifted you, pressing you against the door with his weight. You legs naturally melded around him.   
  
"And you love me too, right, (Y/N)?"   
  
"I—I do"   
  
Starting with gentle kisses and nips, Levi worked from your clavicle, up to your neck. He always made it a point to claim you after you tried to get away. You wondered how long this would last. How many times would you let him do this to you. His gentleness dissipated and was replaced with rough bites, littering you skin with bruises. He needed everyone to know who you belonged to. No one would be able to see you past the love bites on your neck. You gasped as he bit down harshly, trying to soothe you in the form of running his tongue languidly over the indents in your flesh.  
  
He walked with you back to his bedroom, far away from the door you were so eagerly trying to leave out of.   
  
"You know I don't like hurting you" he lied. "But you don't seem to respond to anything else".  
  
You stayed silent as he laid you down onto his mattress, hovering over you. His knee slid in between your legs and his hands went to his belt buckle. This was where you always ended up. You could never stay upset with him long, especially with the way his fingers found that place deep inside of you that made you moan his name. When you lost track of many times you came all over him, thats when he'd stop.   
  
He pulled your pants off of you roughly, taking your panties with them before he jerked your hips to the edge of the bed, draping your legs over his shoulders. He chuckled upon the realization that you were already dripping for him. Elegantly stroking his already overinflated ego. "If this is how wet you get after I hit you, maybe I need to do it more often".  
  
Not giving you a chance to respond as he effortlessly slid two of his fingers into your cunt. A strangled moan escaped your lips as he scissored them inside of you. As wrong as it was, you couldn't say you hated the way he touched you after an argument.   
  
A third finger joined the rest as he relentlessly pumped them into you. He knew you were getting close, the way your velvetine walls tightened around him was enough. When he was just about to throw you over the edge, he pulled his fingers from you. You hissed as your questioning eyes met his, seeing if he cared to elaborate.  
  
As quick as they left, they returned to their place inside of you, making you yelp.  
  
"Do you see what you do to me?" he growled as he ran his tongue up your slick folds. Your hands became tangled in his raven hair as you bucked your hips up into his face.   
  
When things get bad, they get _**bad.**_ But when things are good? They are really fucking _**good.**_   
  
"F—fuck, Levi! P—please don't s—stop!"  
  
He hummed against your sex and you completely lost control of yourself. You groaned as your body melted into his mouth. Continuing to pump his curling fingers into you, sending your convulsing body into a frenzy of overstimulation. Your back arching off the bed as you whimpered and squeezed his head between your thighs.   
  
His calloused hands gripped your hips, flipping you onto your belly. With one hand spanning across your abdomen, angling your hips up, he bottomed out inside of you in a single thrust. Not giving you anytime to adjust, another jerk of his hips had him slamming into your cervix. A pained yelp was caught in your throat as he immediately started pistoning into you. You found yourself struggling to breathe as he planted one of his hands between your shoulder blades and forced you down with his weight, while his other hand was holding your hips up. The discomfort of taking you so hard soon turned into euphoria; his cock brushing against your sweet spot with every move.   
  
"You know.." he panted. "Maybe if I put a baby inside you, you would be more respectful"   
  
You paid no mind to the words coming out of his mouth. All you could think about was the mind-numbing pleasure of being so full of him. The way he rocked his hips and sent you spiralling into a world of bliss. You were made for him, or so it seemed. The way you took everything he gave you without any hesitation.   
  
Just as another orgasm ripped through your body, he flipped you onto your back and entered you again. You looking into his half lidded eyes and saw nothing.. nothing but lust. Levi was pounding into you, harder than before, knocking the air out of you every time his hips collided with yours. You could tell he was getting close, his breath becoming ragged. Your nails raked down his back hurling him into his climax. There was no turning back as his pelvis rammed into yours for the last time and you felt warmth flood your lower regions. Your foggy state of mind beginning to clear as he removed his softening member from you. The events of the last 20 minutes came flooding back to you as you realized that the crazy fucker really came inside of you.   
  
"Don't move." He warned.   
  
You obeyed, laying spread eagel on his mattress.   
  
"Maybe next time you'll think before you try to leave again"   
  
  
  



	4. Erwin/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daddy kink, Deepthroating

Erwin Smith, the 13th commander of the Survey Corps. He was the man you looked up to the most and you were his dirty little secret.   
  
Ever since joining the Survey Corps, you had been drawn to him. His bright blue eyes reminded you of your fathers. If you didnt know any better, you might even say that you had daddy issues. Maybe you did, or maybe you just liked the way 'daddy' rolled off your tongue as he was plowing into you beneath him.  
  
"Mmm no" you murmured as you ran your fingers through his blonde locks. His lips were suctioned to your neck as you playfully tried to push him away. "Everyones going to see!"  
  
You weren't really trying to push him away, you liked seeing the marks he left you with. Every single one of them. The scratches up and down your back. The bruises on the swell of your ass. Love bites littering your neck. You loved the thrill of your taboo relationship with him. The pure excitement of boning a man 20 years older than you. Despite being 40, he easily had much more stamina than you. Being able to fuck you senseless for hours on end, day after day. Making sure you left more than satisfied after each meeting.   
  
"Maybe I should start sucking big purple marks on your neck" you cooed.   
  
"I'll give you something to suck on." he chuckled, pulling you into a deep kiss. His tongue eagerly slipped into your cavern, dancing with your own. A trail of saliva, connecting the both of you when he withdrew.   
  
Happily, you obliged, sliding off his lap and kneeling down in between his legs. You clumsily unbuckled his belt and then pulled his already stiff cock from the confines of his pants.   
  
Erwin was a gentlemen in every sense of the word. Even when he was drawing his hand back to slap your ass while his other was fisted in your hair. He made every attempt at making you as comfortable as possible, even when you wanted him to be rough with you.   
  
His hand gently cupped your cheek as he smiled down at you, gently descending back to tangle in your hair.   
  
Grasping his length, you ran your tongue over the head of his cock, flicking over his slit, causing the grip he had on your hair to tighten. The pearl of precum adorning his glans was hungrily lapped away as quick as it was released. He groaned deep in his throat as you took the tip into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it before taking your mouth off with a pop.   
  
"Are you teasing me, sweet girl?"   
  
"Of course not, daddy." You cooed, quirking your lips to give your best crocodile smile.   
  
Silently, you wondered how long you could play with him before he lost his patience and started fucking your mouth. It was only a matter of time. He obviously caught onto you but you couldn't help yourself, you loved hearing the beautiful sounds drip from his lips. There was just something so enticing about bringing your commander to his knees and having him manhandle you in frustration.  
  
His brows furrowed as you took him into your mouth again, all while keeping eye contact with him.   
  
"F—fuckkkk" he growled, bucking his hips up, simultaneously holding your head down, effectively choking you as his cock hit the back of your throat. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes as you struggled not to gag around him. His hand held your head in place as he bucked a few more times, forgetting that you needed to breathe.   
  
"You love choking on daddy's cock, don't you?" He grunted in between thrusts of his hips. Your nails dug into the fabric of his pants   
  
His eyes apologetically met your tear streaked face as he released his grip on your hair.   
  
Pulling off him just long enough to moan out "Yes, daddy." Before sinking back down to the base of him. Taking his entire length again, before the ache in your throat had ceased. He had to admit, you were dedicated. His hand slid down your neck, encircling it to rest just below your chin so he could feel himself sliding in and out of your throat.   
  
He was close, his cock twitching as you sped up your pace. Letting out a deep groan, he pushed your head down so your nose was flush with his pelvis. Hot ropes of cum spurted down your throat, giving you no option but to swallow. His body shuttered at the sensation of your throat trying to push his massive length out. As his cock finished spurting the last bit of his seed, you slipped him out of the confines of your warmth and wiped the back of your hand across your chin.   
  
Tucking himself back into his pants, he lifted you up into his lap. Stroking your hair as you nuzzled into his neck.  
  
"Such a good girl" 


	5. Levi/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is a loose cannon

Jerking upright, Levi coughed and panted frantically as he looked around the room. Just another bad dream. Waking up from a bad dream… to a bad dream. It had been one month. One month since he lost her. There was no time to grieve as there wasn't a body to bring home. Funeral arrangements were rushed, as expected in the Survey Corps. Levi's nights were filled with horrible things; things that he imagined had happened to Petra. He could see her being torn apart, spread out among Titans greedily grabbing at her body. Sometimes he would see her lifeless corpse in front of him, staring back at him with clouded eyes right before he woke up. He was losing himself. He never should have gotten attached. It was time to forget her. 

 

Sighing, he stood up and put his jacket on, slamming the door on his way out. Luckily it was 2am and no one else was awake. He could sneak into the kitchen for tea and leave without any annoying small talk. Hopefully aiding in his conquest to fall back asleep. 

 

Walking into the kitchen, he scoffed at the dirty dishes in the sink before going through the cabinet and pulling out a mug. Inspecting it for debris, he deemed it worthy enough to put his tea in it. After heating up tea on the stove, he poured it mug, watching the leaves steep aimlessly. A familiar voice pulled him from his trance.

 

“You're up late.”

 

“Squad Leader F/N” he greeted. 

 

“Cut the formalities, Levi” you groaned. “Somethings wrong and it's okay.. to talk about it”

 

“Fuck off” he hissed, turning to strain the leaves so he could get the hell out of there. This wasn't the time.

 

You were genuinely concerned. He's barely spoke with anyone since Petra's ~~body-less~~ funeral. His usually well groomed appearance was in a somewhat state of disarray.

 

“You know if you wanted to talk, I'm—” you approached him and gently laid your hand on top of his. 

 

“No” he says curtly, recoiling as if you just poured boiling water on the appendage.

 

“I know she was more to you, but she was my friend too, Levi!” you spat, stomping your foot on the ground like an insolent child. “You are so fucking— ” 

 

The wind was knocked out of you as he slammed your body back against the counter, his hand wrapped tightly around your neck. Squeezing tighter and tighter until suddenly you were able to breathe again. And then just like that, as if he wasn't trying to choke the life out of you seconds before, his lips made contact with yours. Hungrily, almost sloppily and you found yourself kissing him back. Pulling up for air, his forehead rested against yours. All good judgement had left you as soon as his lips hit yours. She was your friend and he was her boyfriend, but here you are, barely feeling guilty at all. You had wanted this all along, you wanted him to yourself but you let  _ her _ have him. But now she was gone and there was nothing you could do.  _ You deserved this comfort.  _ Those few seconds was all it took and you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into another bruising embrace. This time, you slipped your tongue into his mouth and just his tongue began wrestling yours for dominance, you heard him groan. Your hand travelled down to the growing bulge in his pants, cupping it as he bucked against you. 

 

Levi grabbed you by your shoulders, pulling you away from him. His steel grey eyes met yours and you could see the lust; the anger and resentment. They looked so cold, but when he began walking away from you, you knew he wanted you to follow him. 

 

Trailing closely behind him through the corridor, you noticed him peer over his shoulder to see if you're behind him. Obviously you are. 

 

He pulls out his key to unlock his door and your heart nearly jumps out of your chest. You can't believe this is actually happening. What would Petra have thought? 

 

As soon as his door is shut, he's on you and your body is being pressed up against the door. With a small jump, your legs are locked around his waist and he's grinding you against the  _ now _ creaking door. Not another word spoken, just the sounds of lewd slurps and pants filled the room. 

 

One second, you were getting dry humped against the door and the next second both of your clothes were on the floor and Levi was kneeling between your legs guiding himself into you. You gasped as he buried himself in you in single thrust, giving you just a couple seconds to adjust to him before he started pounding his hips into yours. For a second, you thought you saw stars as he placed a hand under your back, helping you arch into him so he could hit the spot inside you that would make you scream his name. And you did. You spat and cursed as your rode out your high and Levi's relentlessly thrusting ceased to falter. Chanting “Levi!” like a mantra, burned into your very core. Your cunt squeezed around him as he chased his own release. His hips stuttered for a couple seconds and you felt warmth flood your insides. A chaste kiss was pressed to your lips before he rolled off you. Typical of Levi to want to clean himself up after getting sweaty. You drifted off to sleep, wondering when he would return to throw you out. 

 

Instead, you woke up to a brightly lit room and a naked, warm body next to yours, curled up behind you. You jumped, startled as you heard a knock at the door right before it opened. ~~Who fucking knocks at~~   ~~a door~~   ~~and THEN opens it?~~

 

“Levi? Are you awake?” the voice called. 

 

Your eyes met hers and your soul nearly left your body. 

 

“Petra” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bad I'm so sorry lmao


	6. Mike Zacharias/Reader

Green eyes stared down at you, drinking in every curve on your body. It was hard not to feel self conscious but the way his hands glided over your body, dancing along every scar and imperfection, it wasn't long before all of your insecurities flew out the window. This was wrong, you knew it and he knew it but it didn't matter. Your sense of propriety was not on your mind. Not when he slipped his tongue into your mouth and not when his fingers traced their way down to your heat. 

“Are you sure you want to continue?” Mike purred, nipping gently at your collarbone.

All you could do was hum in affirmation. You couldn't form the words you needed, not like this. There was nothing you wanted more than to be underneath your squad leader. Something you had fantasized about since joining his team. Maybe he had one too many to drink and maybe you did too, but you wanted this, you wanted him.

So you were naive, but you were a soldier and that meant you could die any upcoming day now and you should be able to make a risky decision if you wanted. You didn't care when he was pulling you tight against him outside the tavern or when he took you back to his room or even when he ignored Levi's presence as he dragged you inside. 

“Do you know how fucking bad I've wanted you, (F/N)?” He growled into your neck as you clung to him for dear life. The wind getting knocked out of you with each thrust. 

Your scream was muffled under the air tight seal of Mike's hand across your mouth as you came hard. If he didn't cover your mouth, you would've woke everyone on the floor. Your body writhed beneath him as he continued fucking you. Grabbing your hips, he suddenly rolled you over and he managed to groan out “ride me”. 

Positioning your hands on his chest for balance, you obey, grounding your hips down to meet his impatient thrusts and you took control. He threw his head back as you began bouncing on his cock, one hand grabbing a handful of your ass, while the other worked over your clit. 

“I want you to nnhaah— say my name” 

“M—Mike!” you moaned out as another wave of pleasure suddenly rode over your body. 

“F-fuck, please— please cum inside me!” 

“wait w-what” he questioned but it was too late. That completely threw him over the edge. The way you were talking, the grip of your cunt squeezing so tightly around him. He pulled you down against him as he thrusted up into you deeply, painting your insides with thick, hot ropes of cum. 

You laid silent on top of him and he remove himself from you until he softened. Warm cum dripped out of you and down his balls but it obviously didn't bother him because he wrapped his arms back around your body when you tried to get up. 

“Stay” he purred, nuzzling into your neck. The smell of whiskey still thick. 

You knew it was going to be awkward in the morning but you wouldn't have changed a single thing about the way this evening ended.


	7. Mike/Reader/Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike x Reader x Levi. 
> 
> Prompt by 0pheliac.

 It wasn't every night that Mike could convince Levi to come out drinking with him. Not only that, but he had mentioned bringing you and Levi normally didn't mingle with subordinates. But tonight was different and Mike wanted to take advantage of that.

 

“Hey guys. Let's uhhh- let's go back to Mike's quarters and finish drinking back there” you raised an eyebrow to Mike, unbeknownst to Levi. 

 

“Good idea” Mike smirked.

 

“I'm just going to turn in for the night” Levi scoffed. 

 

“Come on, Levi. Live a little.” Mike whispered, leaning down to Levi's level. “You might have some fun.” 

 

Whether or not Levi took that to mean what Mike intended for it mean.. he rolled his eyes and followed behind Mike. 

  
  


“Yeah! Come on!! Let's go!” You chimed, grabbing your jacket as you skipped out of the tavern. 

 

It was no secret that you and Mike casually ended up in each others beds. Relationships weren't common in the Survey Corps, most just preferred strictly  _ physical _ ... relationships. It wasn't any different with you and Mike, not really. If you needed a release, he was there to give it to you. Perhaps it was a little different. Considering that both of you joined the Survey Corps together. It was surprising that you never really got to know Levi the way Mike does, but goddamn if you wanted to. 

 

Levi harshly clicked his tongue the entire way back to Mike's room, but not once did he slow his pace. 

 

Upon arriving to his room, you made yourself comfortable as you usual did, kicking off your boots and slinging your jacket over the back of a chair. 

 

You turned to Levi, walking towards him, seating your hips with step. His eyes didn't leave yours once. 

 

“Hey, Captain—” you cooed, placing your hands on Levi's thighs, slightly parting them as you bent over him. “Wanna fool around?” 

 

“Pass.” Levi deadpanned, obviously a little flustered but still mostly unphased. You pouted, turning to the large man seated next to him.

 

You climbed onto Mike's lap and slowly ran your tongue along the length of his neck, making him tense up under you. 

 

“Mmm, come on—” he grabbed your hips and grounded you against the growing bulge in his pants. “She is really—” he grunted. “fun to play with”.

 

Levi sat silent for a minute, listening to the sound of you sucking on the squad leaders neck. He groaned, finally giving into his primal desire. It had been years since he had been with woman. He wasn't nearly as drunk as he was when you guys left the tavern, but without the liquid courage, it definitely would have taken a little more to break him. He couldn't lie to himself, you were really fuckin’ hot. Thought he'd never admit to it, he has been fighting a boner all night seeing you bounce around in those _damn_ _tight ass_ pants. 

 

Without any warning, Levi fisted a hand into your hair, jerking your head away from Mike, mewling against his mouth as his lips crashed into yours. 

 

Clothes were strewn about the room, distasteful to Levi, but it was the absolute last thing on his mind right now. Levi and Mike passed you back and forth between one another like a rag doll. Both asserting their own form of dominance. The second a tongue was tore from your mouth, another replaced it. Wander hands groped and scratched at every inch of your skin.

 

Twitching ever so slightly when you ran your hands over it, Levi's dick was impressively large and very comparable to Mike's. You never would have guessed that Levi was hung like a horse. Mike made sure you didn't forget about him by snaking his hand around and dipping his fingers into your heat. You threw you head back against Mikes chest when Levi leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the pert bud. 

 

Acting boldly, Levi slipped two of his fingers underneath Mike's inside of you, pumping them relentlessly. It was like Levi was trying to take control of this.. whatever this was. 

 

“(F/N)..” Mike trailed off, nipping the tender, abused flesh of your neck. “Be a good girl and show your Captain what he's been missing out on.” 

 

You obeyed, unsure what he  _ exactly _ meant by that be he seemed to be pleased when you leaned forward and took Levi's cock into your mouth, nearly swallowing him whole as his body shuttered underneath. With the awkward angle, Levi had since withdrew his fingers from you and focused on your warm mouth around him instead. 

 

“Fuck, you're doing so well..nnnghh” he moaned as he pressed your head down until your nose was buried in his pubic hair. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes, promptly wiped away by his thumbs. You moaned around him as Mike's thumb pressed particularly hard on your clit, which sent you spiraling into your own orgasm, hands gripped Levi's thighs, digging your nails into him until he pulled your head off of him. He wasn't ready to come yet and they way you looked… coming undone with your lips wrapped around his cock made it really hard not spew his load down your throat. 

 

You whined when Mike's fingers left you and you were hoisted up by your arms. 

 

Levi's attention was now on you, as Mike watched  anxiously to see how he would break you. 

 

“Hands on the bed.” He ordered, shoving you slightly. “and spread your legs”

  
  


“You really like giving orders. You're a Captain in the sheets too, huh?” glancing over your shoulder, your giggle was soon broken off and replaced with a yelp as his hand came down hard against your ass.

 

“Don't make me do it for you.” he glared, kicking you feet apart as you leaned forward on to the bed.

 

“Yes, Captain” you snickered. 

 

“You won't be laughing when I'm done with you.” He smirked, grabbing you by the back of your neck and shoving your face into the mattress. 

 

Pushing down on your hips and pulling your head back, you arched painfully as he slammed himself into you. You screamed and lurched forward as his cock nearly split you in half. He didn't give you any time to adjust as he set a brutal, rough pace. Mike has fucked you pretty hard before but this was intense. For being so little, he sure did have a lot of stamina. 

 

Mike nearly came at the sight of you being dominated, his hand wrapped itself around his throbbing member, pumping it a few times before Levi motioned him to come over. 

 

He stood at the other side of the bed and looked down into your glazed over eyes. “Did you forget about me?” He smirked. 

 

“N—no Mike, ah hhah” you moaned as Levi stilled, burying himself deep within you. 

 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Levi questioned, slapping your ass. You reached out for Mike and teased the head of his cock with your tongue before he fisted his hand into your hair and forced himself into your mouth. As soon as he set the pace, Levi began thrusting his hips again, setting the same brutal pace that had you choking and moaning around the cock buried in your throat. 

 

“Mmm, such a good girl. Taking two cocks at once? It's like you were made for this” Mike purred. 

 

He wasn't expecting you to answer but the vibrating hum you 'replied’ with had him bucking into you faster. Saliva dripping down your chin with every movement. You heard a deep groan from behind you and suddenly fingers were circling your clit. Another wave crashed over you as your cunt squeezed around Levi, pushing him out and pulling him back in. You felt warmth flood your insides as he chased his own release, filling you with his seed. Mike soon followed behind him and buried himself completely in your throat before shoot hot ropes of cum down it, forcing you to swallow every last drop. Both of them removed themselves from you and you let your body fall onto the sheets beneath you. Completely spent. 

 

You would've fallen asleep if Mike had been satisfied with you sucking him off, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to lose himself inside the tight space that was now filled with another man's load. Opening your eyes and turning your head to see Mike smiling down to you, he flipped you so you were on your back. Levi crawled onto the bed behind you, pulling you between his legs and up to his chest. 

 

His arms encircled you, hands hooking underneath your knees, spreading you out for the giant hovering over you. 

 

Positioning himself between your spread legs, he rubbed the tip of his swollen cock up and down your slick folds, causing your breath to hitch as you patiently waiting for sting of him stretching you past your limit. He gently pushed into you and you both sighed as he buried himself to the hilt. Setting a slow pace, giving you a break from the rough fucking you had just endured. 

 

“Enjoying the view?” Mike chuckled. 

 

“It's not bad.” He watched as Mike's cock completely disappeared into your cunt before reappearing again, a soft moan escaping your lips as you squirmed against the man beneath you.

 

“Tell me what you want, (F/N)” he growled as he watched his own dick get swallowed up. Levi's cum dripping out of you with every languid thrust. 

 

“Mmmm make me cum, please” you moaned into his mouth as it connected with yours. His tongue slipped past your teeth and he could taste himself in your mouth, only turning him on more. 

 

He deeply grinded his hips against yours, rubbing his pubic bone against your clit. His name slipped from your lips as his pace became rougher and sloppier. It was impressive enough that he could even get his dick back up so quickly, but to be able to cum so fast after that was amazing. Normally you wouldn't be wishing for it, but you were sore and exhausted. Levi brushed your hair out of your face, leaving feather light kisses along your jaw as the last orgasm tore through your body, you cried out, clawing at the bed sheets. Your name left his mouth once before his hips stilled and once again your cunt was filled with warm cum before he collapsed on top of you. 

 

It wasn't but a few minutes later that Levi demanded that Mike get up so he could shower, leaving both of you in each other's arms. You weren't expecting Levi to return to the bed, but he did. Though you both were already asleep, he curled up right behind you, silently questioning what had come over him. 


	8. Yandere!Erwin/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short.

This wasn't what you were expecting. On the outside, Commander Erwin Smith had that of a calm, almost warm appearance. Behind closed doors was an entirely different story. The possessive touches and harsh words had you spiraling down a path you weren't ready for. No one knew that the bruises littering your body were all his work and part of you couldn't complain. You had never been so thoroughly fucked before. The reason for his roughness usual exacerbated by his jealousy to the other men you had to interact with on a daily basis. You had kept your relationship with him secret, not because you were forced to, but because you didn't want anyone to think you were given any special privileges for being the Commanders cock warmer. 

 

Tonight, you particularly weren't sure what fueled his anger towards you, whether it was eating with Jean or working on your hand to hand combat with Captain Levi. 

 

You bit down on your lip to prevent a gasp from escaping your mouth. Each thrust had your body threatening to double over. He loved taking you like this, you looked so beautiful with you arms pulled behind your back as he stood pounding you from behind. His length made it painful for you to take all of him in this position and that's exactly what he wanted. Forcing himself to bottom out inside you, beating against your cervix. It didn't stop you from seeing stars though, oh no, you could easy cum three or four times like this. 

 

One of his large hands held your wrists behind you, while the other reached for your hair, tightly fisting it and yanking your head to the side to look at him. 

 

“Sweet girl, do you really think you deserve any kindness this evening?.. with the way you've been pushing my buttons all day?” He hummed, never slowing his pace. 

 

You couldn't form any words, just whimpers and mewls as he kept his relentlessly pace. 

 

“Answer me, (F/N)”  he growled as he bottomed out in you, stilling his hips so you could reply. 

 

“I'm s-sorry” you sobbed. “I— ah, I didn't mean to upset you.” 

 

Erwins hips started moving again, somewhat pleased with your response, his grip also loosening on your hair. He leaned forward to press a kiss to your back, smiling when you moaned. 

 

“Sometimes it feels like you forget that you're mine.” He purred. “Did you forget?”

 

His paced slowed slightly, his fingers started tracing the dimples on your lower back. 

 

“N-no. Hah—I'm yours, I've always been y-yours” 

 

“Are you lying to me, love?” He grunted as hips painfully collided with yours. 

 

“No!” You yelped. “I'm yours, Commander, I swear I'll never forget!” 

 

He hummed in approval, picking up the brutal pace once again. This time his hand snaked down and he pinched the tiny nub between your legs, immediately throwing you over the edge as he pounded at your g-spot inside. Your cunt tightened around him, causing him to hiss as curses fell from his lips. 

 

“Fuck, (F/N). You're squeezing me so tight— I'm gonna cum” 

 

“Cum in me, Commander! Please, fill me with your seed” you moaned out, canting your hips back to meet his thrusts. The lewd words spraying from your mouth had his hips stuttering as buried himself deep, releasing inside of you. He dropped your arms abruptly, and pushed you down onto the bed with his weight. You felt thick cum run down your thighs as his member softened and slipped out of you. 

 

Rolling off of you, he pulled you into a tight embrace, brushing your hair from your eyes. His baby blues met yours. 

 

“I'm never going to let you go.” 

  
  



	9. Erwin/Reader/Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 700 words. Sorry it's kinda short.

“Mmm, just breathe, (F/N)” Mike whispered in your ear as he slowly pressed his erection into your puckered entrance. Where else was he to go? You were straddling Erwin, his cock already inside of you and he didn't want to take your mouth because he didn't want anything to obstruct the songs they we're going to make you sing. 

 

_ But let's be honest, when someone tells you to relax, the last thing you can actually do is relax.  _

 

Mike pushed your back forward, farther down against Erwins chest to get a better angle. Slowly, he continued to push his throbbing cock into you, inch by agonizing inch. Erwin ran his hands over your body, trying to soothe you. He could feel your cunt spasming around him as Mike pushed his way past the muscles of your ass. And then he could feel him and you were suddenly so much tighter than before. You whimpered into Erwins neck as Mike's hips were flush to your ass and you felt him twitch within you. 

 

Sometimes you weren't sure if you were lucky that both of your partners had gigantic cocks, or if you were unlucky. Both of their dicks matched the size of their bodies and no matter what anyone said, that was just a correlation you noticed. 

 

This wasn't the first time they both took you at once, but it was the first time you let one of them explore your other hole. Hesitantly at first, but Mike talked you into it. Normally, you would spend the nights together with your lips wrapped around someone's cock as it was forced down your throat while the other was buried deep in your cunt. 

 

Sitting up slightly, you push your back against Mikes chest. Mike took a deep breath, inhaling into your neck. “Are you in pain?”

 

“N-no” you lied. 

 

“You're lying. I can smell it in your pheromones, love.” He chuckled, pressing kisses along your shoulders. “Do you want me to stop?”

 

“No, just give me a second” you murmured, embarrassed that he caught you, but also relieved that he wasn't going to just start pounding into you. You couldn't hide anything from him. 

 

You relaxed your body, melting into both of the handsome men that had you sandwiched together. Giving Mike the go ahead, he began a slow pace, barely moving at all. You dropped your head down to Erwin's, mouth crashing into his as you begged for him to start moving. He happily obliged. 

 

Soon the discomfort was replaced with pleasure as both of their members moved in and out of you with ease. Erwins hands were kneading the pliant mounds on your chest, every so often taking one into his mouth to suck. Mike kept his planted on your hips, holding them so you couldn't squirm away from his relentless pounding. 

 

“You take us so well. What would everyone think if they knew you liked to be filled up with your superiors dicks, hmm?” Mike moaned out as he grinded his hips against your ass, causing you to cry out. “Do you like having our cocks in you? Filling both of your tiny holes?”

 

“Mmmph y-yes!” You rasped, as Erwin took one of your nipples between his teeth.

 

“Yes, what?” Erwin murmured against your skin. 

 

“Ah—yes, I love having both of your cocks in me—fuck, please just use me!” you cried as their paces sped up. 

 

They littered your body with bites and scratches and it felt so good. You were at their mercy and you couldn't help but feel so fucking happy about it.  

 

Mike was first to cum, his hips stuttering to a stop as he filled your ass with his seed, smiling as he watched it leak out of you and down to Erwins dick. You followed closely behind Mike, losing yourself at feeling the warmth spread through your insides coupled with Erwins deep thrusts, angled just right. You were screaming their names as you came down, hard.

 

You laid flat onto Erwins chest as you felt Mike slip out of you before he laid down next to the blonde who was still trying to catch his breath.

 

“Mm, let's do that again” you purred, reaching out to rub your hand down Mike's chest.  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any recommendations or requests, I'm happy to attempt them!


	10. Levi/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scumbag!Levi / Virgin!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: unhealthy relationships, bad sex practices

What would your mother think if she knew you were in bed with a man you weren't betrothed to? Or if she knew that this man was your superior? She was already disappointed enough. The day you turned 18, you signed up for the Survey Corps and here you were 3 years later. None of that mattered because she wasn't here and the only thing that really mattered right now was the way your Captain's hands ran over your body. You both knew it wasn't right, at least  _ morally _ . But the whiskey that hung on his breath spoke louder than any words could.

 

He wouldn't admit it to himself until the morning but he was taking advantage of you in almost every sense of the word. Part of you knew he was but you wanted him  _ so bad _ . Despite your numerous advances, he ignored all of them but yet tonight, he came to you. Maybe out of convenience of you already being in his office when he stumbled in. He wasn't expecting you to still be working this late but he was glad you were. 

 

You clung to him as his hands slipped under your shirt to trace the warm skin underneath. The contrast of temperatures, causing goosebumps to rise as his cold hands trailed up your back to unhook your bra. His mouth was on your neck and all you could do was moan as he trailed sloppy kisses down to your clavicle, roughly yanking your shirt open causing buttons to fly in every direction. 

 

_ Levi was not a gentle lover; noted. _

 

“I want you” he whispered against your skin. The words you've always wanted to hear him say. Your mind was being clouded with lust. You pushed his chest away from you so you could tell him what he needed to know, but the second you did, his lips crashed into yours, only pulling away long enough for air. 

 

“L-levi..” you murmured against his mouth. “Look, I just—” 

 

“Stop talking, just.. give in” he groaned into you as he continued his ministrations. 

 

“Levi, I'm a virgin.” 

 

He stopped for a minute but then started sucking on your neck again, leaving a dark purple bruise in its wake. 

 

“It's fine, I'll be gentle” he lied.

 

You didn't want to ruin this for yourself and he seemed to be getting irritated with your… talking. You wanted this, or at least you thought you did. 

 

He reached down and cupped your ass, signalling he wanted you to jump. You did, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

  
  


Your heart raced as he walked you towards his bedroom, never once stopping the assault on your neck. Gently tugging on his raven locks when his bites got harder seemed to encourage him. 

 

Unceremoniously dropping you onto the bed so he could remove his own clothing, letting the articles lay where they fell. Realizing your pants were still on, you began taking them off, earning a smirk from Levi.

 

He climbed towards you onto the bed, pushing you backwards so your head laid on his pillows; he kneeled, admiring the view of your breasts and pussy on display for him. Only him, he was going to have you first and that made him harder at just the thought. His conscious argued with the morality of it but he was too far gone to care. 

 

“Spread your legs.”

 

You expected something a little more romantic than this but you were going to take what you could get. You complied, spreading them as he maneuvered his body between them. Without much warning he shoved two fingers into your mouth, effectively choking you as he swirled his fingers inside before pulling them out. Running his wet fingers along your slit, he found your entrance immediately and pushed a finger inside, making your body jolt at the intrusion. For several minutes he alternated between fingers, playing with your insides, trying to figure out what would have you crying out for him. 

 

Obviously that was short lived as he grew impatient with your virgin body and decided that he just wanted bury his cock into your tight heat. 

  
  


He took his cock in hand and lined it up with your entrance as you squirmed underneath him. 

 

“It might hurt at first.” he grunted as he slowly pushed himself into your tight hole. Your entire body seized up at the sting of your hymen tearing. He continued pushing past it and legs instinctively locked around him, preventing him from moving any further. Instead of stopping, his hand hooked under your leg, prying you off of him, while his other took your chin to lead it to his mouth. Deciding that slow wasn't working as well as he expected, he drew his hips back slightly and then push them back into yours, bottoming out inside of you. A sob escaped your mouth and the pain was almost blinding. 

 

“Fuck.” He hissed. “You are so—so fucking tight” he panted, trying to stop himself from frantically pounding into the heat that engulfed him. 

 

He was kind enough to give you a minute to adjust before he started rocking his hips. 

 

His pace was gentle and deep at first, letting you get used to him, but it soon became sloppy. He was moaning above you and you were still waiting to feel something but you didn't. Not before he buried himself as deep as he could go and released every pent up drop of frustration he's been holding onto for the past week. 

 

Finally pulling out of you, he looked down to his groin, seeing it coated with a sheer red glaze, confirming that you were just  _ deflowered.  _ The bedding underneath you also painted with the fluids that we're flowing from you. 

  
  


“You can just let yourself out” he deadpanned. “I work early tomorrow”. Completely changing his demeanor. And just as the words left his lips, your heart sunk. You knew what this was but yet it didn't hurt any less. 

>   
>    
> 


	11. Yandere!Mike x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: PowerElf48

You had to admit, your relationship with Squad Leader Mike Zacharias was not a healthy one, but you loved every second of it. You loved the attention he gave you and even the possessiveness. Even when he had your arms pinned above your head, roughly groping your body with his free one. He never let you forget who you belonged to. 

 

“Why do I get the feeling you're not being honest with me, (F/N)?” he growled as he inhaled deeply, pressing his nose into the juncture between your shoulder and neck. “I can smell him all over you”. 

 

The deep rumble of his voice was enough to get you going. You loved pushing his buttons just to get him riled up. 

 

When you playfully wrapped your arm around Erens neck earlier today, you knew that Mike didn't see you do it but he would  _ know. _

 

You gently tugged against his hold on your wrists. “Mike..” you cooed. “I promise, nothing happened.” 

 

Mike's calloused fingers traced along your cleavage before he yanked your shirt all that way open, sending buttons flying in every direction. “Hey!” you yelped. He moved his head until he was inches from your face. His glare was intimidating but you knew better. 

 

“(F/N)... Sweetheart. You know I don't like these kind of games.”

 

His eyes drifted down and over your covered breasts; smirking when he saw you were wearing the burgundy, lacy bra he recently bought you. The knee he had situated between your legs, pushed up, grinding against your clothed sex. 

 

You groaned at the contact, knowing exactly what he was doing. He was going to make you sorry that you smelled like another man. 

 

Mike let your wrists drop from his grasp as he hastily peeled your shirt from your body. Before you could object, he spun your body around by your shoulders and pressed your chest against the wall. Occasionally you liked to put up a fight, knowing full well that it drove him insane. You tried to push yourself off the wall but he grabbed your arms and pulled them painful behind your back. With one hand he held them, while the other went for his belt, whipping it off in one smooth motion. 

 

He tightly wound it around your wrists, leaving you bound. Your thighs instinctively rubbed together, you could feel how wet you already were. The cotton of your panties was bonded to you. 

 

Now that his hands were free, he was able to explore you just the way you wanted. One hand snaking under your waist band, promptly diving into your panties. 

 

“Look at you, you're fucking dripping.” He purred as his fingers coated themselves in your slick before his middle finger began prodding your tight hole. “Do you get this wet for all those other men in your squad?”

 

“N-no” you shuddered, feeling his finger plunge into you. Not giving you anytime to adjust before a second finger joined the first. 

 

You could feel his stubble scratch your shoulder as he pressed kisses along your neck. “Who made you this wet?” 

 

You panted, trying to get an answer out, but no words left you. Not until his free hand fisted tightly in your hair, yanking your head back to meet him. “I won't ask again.” He hissed before biting down on your neck. 

 

Nearly screaming as his teeth sunk into your skin. “You! Mike! You made me this wet. Only you!” 

 

“Mmmm..good girl.” His tongue flattened, running apologetically along the bruised indentations. 

 

His grip on your hair was lost when one hand grabbed your bound wrists, turning you and pushing you forward into his desk. 

 

You could hear the shuffling of clothing behind you and your body shivered in excitement. Not even caring to make room for you, Mike pushed you down until you laid flat on your belly, papers getting wrinkled under your weight. You could only hope they weren't too important.

 

He steadied himself behind you and you impatiently grinded your ass against his pelvis, trying to get another rise out of him. And that you did. Mike growled as he pushed the tip of his dick inside of you. You threw your head back with a moan as he entered you, inch by inch, stretching your insides to accommodate his girth. Mike Zacharias was not a small man by any means. His cock was very proportionate to his body, which meant that it wasn't going to go in without some resistance. He wasn't prepared to let you get used to him, he was far too impatient for that. 

 

You whined as he bottomed out with a groan. He jerked his hips back, only to slam himself back into you. 

 

“Nobody is going to want you after I'm done with you” he growled before fisting a hand in your hair to jerk your head back. 

 

From there his pace was bruising; your body getting rubbed raw as he pounded into your pussy. Each thrust of his hips had his desk banging into the wall; stationary items went tumbling to the floor. The amount of stamina he had was unrivaled. You could feel the knot in your belly begin to unwind as his dick began to pulse inside of you. Two more deep thrusts and his body stilled, flooding your cunt with his release. As you felt his cum coat your velvet walls, you reached your peak, mixing your own release with his. 

 

You laid still on his desk as you came down from your high. He stood up, casually, and you heard him zip up his trousers. Glancing behind you to see him smirking at you. Admiring the mess he made. 

 

“You look so pretty with my seed dripping out of you. Maybe I should bring your squad in here to see this.”

 


	12. Erwin x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Angelsoul   
> Pinning/angst
> 
> (Sorry, I suck at writing angst)

“That was the most pathetic attempt yet. I don't have time for this” Levi hissed through his teeth. 

 

You were disheartened when Levi threw in the towel, refusing to spar with you anymore. He promptly dropped you off at Erwin's office after publicly berating you. On the verge of tears you sat across from your Commander, staring down at your feet. Waiting for him to discharge you for incompetence. After telling Levi he could leave, he gazed over the paperwork in his hands to see you fidgeting in the chair. You had never felt so embarrassed. Here you were, fighting the urge to start crying like a baby, in front of the man you looked up to and respected the most. It was no secret that you've had a crush on him since day one. This was totally humiliating. 

 

Finally the deafening silence was broken. 

 

“Cadet L/N” he hummed, immediately locking eyes with you. “Would you care to tell me what is going on?” 

 

You bit your bottom lip between your teeth. “Sir, I just.. I feel so helpless. Everyone is frustrated with me and I-I don't know what to d-do. I just can't seem to do anything right.”

 

He gave you a slight nod, looking back down to the papers now scattered across his desk and then back to you. 

 

“Perhaps you just haven't had the right instructor” he suggested, leaning back in his chair. 

 

“Commander—I.. there isn't anyone else who will train me.” you muttered, looking back down to your feet. Breaking eye contact while speaking with a superior was a sign of disrespect but you couldn't take it anymore. 

 

“I see.” 

 

You hunched forward with your elbows on your knees and brought your hands to your face. “Sir, I'm sorry— I don't know wh—” 

 

“I'll spar with you.” He smiled. 

 

_ Did he just say what I think he said?.. The Commander of the Survey Corps… sparring with a Cadet.  _

 

“I couldn't ask that of you. I know how busy you are” 

 

“Nonsense. Meet me at the training grounds tomorrow morning, 5am sharp. “

 

After profusely apologizing and thanking him, you left his office to start your next task. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough. 

  
  
  


The crisp autumn air bit your nose the second you walked out of your bunkhouse. Today was the day. You didn't like to admit it but you have been struggling with hand to hand combat for as long as you could remember. No matter what you did or who you trained with, you could not pin your opponent; you couldn't even knock them off their feet. Yesterday you were so excited but now… now came the feeling of dread. What if this didn't work.. what if you just weren't meant for combat?

 

As nervous as ever, you made your way to the sparring grounds to meet Commander Erwin. Your face flushed as you saw his towering form, complete in uniform. 

 

You saluted. “Good Morning, Sir.” 

 

“Cadet” he acknowledged. “I'd like you to show me your stance.” 

 

Nodding, you quickly shifted your feet, shoulders width apart and raised your fists to be level with your chest. Erwin circled you before planting himself behind you. He firmly grasped your shoulders, pulling back so your spine straight. 

 

“Keep your back straight.” 

 

You shuttered as his hands slid down your shoulders and then off of you completely. If this is how you felt after he just touched your shoulders, it was going to be a  _ long _ day. 

 

It didn't take you long to adjust and correct your flawed techniques. Not when you had an expert tweaking them for you. Unsure why no one else was able to pick out these mistakes, or maybe they did and they just didn't want to say anything. Who knows. All that you know is that things are beginning to fall into place and you think you might be getting the hang of it, finally. 

 

“Well done, (F/N). Let's move on to pinning and immobilizing. Why don't you start.” 

 

You agreed and watched as his Adam's apple bob when he swallowed.  _ So fucking hot. _

 

After assuming your stance, you launched yourself forward and attempted to kick Erwins foot out from under him, only to be met with a swift kick to your offending leg. You recoiled, readying yourself again. As you approached the man who roughly stood nearly two feet taller than you again, he returned to his defensive stance with a smirk on his face. You lunged, grabbing his arm and attempted to sweep his leg and bring him down. Instead, you lost your footing and he took advantage of that, spinning your body away from him before he swept your legs out from under you, sending you straight to the ground with his knee planted firmly on the small of your back and his palm in-between your shoulder blades.

 

“Fucking shit!” You huffed, struggling to move under his weight. Were you ever going to learn? 

 

Erwin leaned down over you and whispered. “You would have been able to immobilize me if you would have kept your stance like how I showed you,  _ sweetheart. _ ” 

 

Was he patronizing you? You couldn't tell but you could feel the hairs on the back of your neck stick straight up. This only added fuel to your adrenaline. 

 

Just as he was loosening his grip, you flipped yourself over suddenly, throwing him off balance. After a couple moments of struggling with him now strategically positioned between your legs, you went limp, finally letting him pin your contending arms above your head. 

 

“This is hopeless” you grunted, shifting your hips below the massive man on top of you. You pretended to tear up, sticking your bottom lip out slightly. Erwin's eyebrows lifted.  _ He let down his guard. _ Your last opportunity.. you were going to pin him if it's the last thing you do. As he stared down to you, releasing your wrists, you wrapped both of your legs around him and grabbed both of his arms. Throwing all the strength you had, you rolled him over so now you were straddling him and you had both of his arms pinned to his chest. 

 

Your chest was heaving and you found yourself staring down into his blue eyes. The surprised look on both of your faces was priceless. You couldn't believe you actually rolled him. He couldn't believe he fell for that little act. 

 

“First and foremost, that was cheating.” He chuckled. “But I appreciate the effort. You did well.”

 

Erwins hips lifted in favor of a more comfortable position, promptly lifting you with him. He's never seen your face turn so many different shades of red. 

 

He bent his legs up, his thighs now pressing against your ass. 

 

“Now” he began. “How do you plan to keep me immobile?” 

 

Another crazy idea went through your head and without thinking, you acted on it, curling your legs under his body while you pushed his arms above his head. Your face was closer to his than you were planning to be but his arms and body were much longer than your own. His groin was flush with your own and you were almost positive you felt  _ something. _

 

“.... The least you could do is take me out to dinner first.” He joked, daringly. 

 

He could have swore your eyes quadrupled in size at his comment. Your lips were mere inches from his own, you could feel his warm breath against your skin. Without thinking you closed the distance, planting your lips against his. You were surprised when his lips moved against yours and he began to deepen the kiss. Flicking his tongue along your bottom lip until you obediently opened wide enough to let him explore you. 

 

You released your hold on his wrists in favor of running your hands through his gold tresses. Pushing himself to a sitting position, lifting you with him. His arms encircled your body, pressing you deeper against him. It felt like a dream. The harder your pressed into him, the harder he pressed into you. You both pulled away for air, forehead to forehead. You were afraid to look into his eyes. Worried that he might realize that this was  _ wrong _ and he would stop. You didn't want him to stop, he could fuck you right here in the dirt if he wanted. You'd let him. 

 

“I—uhm..” you started. 

 

“Perhaps we should.. go back to my office” 

 

“Right”. 

 

Erwin began to stand up, taking you by the hand to pull you up with him. The walk back to his office took so much longer than it normally would have. Neither of you muttered a single word to one another. You both just walked back in silence. That was until you made it back to his office. The second the door was shut, you were pressed against it and his mouth was on your neck and his hands were pulling at your uniform. 

 

It wasn't until your shirt and pants were on the floor that you realized you were completely covered in dirt and sweat. Not exactly the mental image you wanted your Commander to remember when he was alone, late at night.

 

His hands slid down to your ass, lifting you up to wrap your legs around his waist. Lips still locked onto yours. “Wait” you panted. He tilted his head back to look at you. “Shower…” 

 

He chuckled as the words came out of your mouth. Relieved almost. He was worried that you wanted to stop. 

 

Carrying you through his office, into the adjoined bedroom and into his bathroom. After dropping you to your feet, he began running the shower. You were down to your bra and panties, while he was still near completely clothed.  Roughly you tugged on his shirt, untucking it from his waistband. He stood tall, with a smirk as you peeled off every article, One by one, until everything was on the floor. Erwin stepped over edge of the tub and took your hand to help you in.

 

It was sweet, really. The way he handled you so delicately here but kicked your ass when he was training you. He stood behind you as the hot stream of water poured over the front of your body, wrapping his hands around your waist to press your back against him. You avoided looking down, not wanting to see the filth that accumulated in the bottom of tub. He grabbed a bar of soap and lathered it between his hands before rubbing them over your shoulders. His fingers ghosted over the bruises and scrapes that marred your skin before leaving feather light kisses along your back, leading up your neck. You didn't hold back the soft whimpers that drifted from your slightly parted lips. It's been awhile since someone worshipped your body like this and you were loving every second of it. You didn't want to be... too  _ forward _ , so you relaxed against him. Basking in the feeling of his hands running over every inch you. Each hand took it's time, gliding over each breast, kneading them in-between his fingers before flicking over your nipples. Erwin grunted as you ground yourself back against the erection that was pressing against you. 

 

When all the soap had run off your bodies, one hand settled on your hip, while the other snaked around to your front to run over your cunt. Each finger danced across your slit before his middle finger pressed into you. Your body shuddered at the initial stretch, his fingers being much larger than your own. He thumbed your clit as he pushed another finger into you. Erwin smiled against your skin when you moaned and grinded your cunt against his hand. You attempted to steady yourself with one hand wrapped around his forearm and the other palming the tiled wall. The attempts to balance your wobbly knees became futile the faster his fingers pumped into you. Your head fell back against his chest as you mouthed out 'fuck’. You couldn't take it anymore, you  _ needed _ him to be inside you. 

 

What a mess you were. You spun around and wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. Teeth clashing together as your tongues hungrily fought each other. “Please” you have panted. “just..  please fuck me.” 

 

He didn't need to be told twice. Within seconds, your back was forced against the cold tile and his hands were on your ass, lifting you up. You wrapped both of your legs around his waist and clung to his shoulders tightly. With one hand, he guided himself into your tight heat. Everything was perfect. The way the tip of his cock slipped into you with little resistance. He slowly sunk into you, relishing in the feeling of your walls wrapping around him. You both moaned as he bottomed out. His lips left yours and moved to your neck, leaving open mouth kisses in the expanse of your skin. You impatiently rocked your hips against him, silently telling him you wanted him to start moving. 

 

He took the hint, pulling his hips back and then forward again. His pace was slow and deep. Angling himself to hit that spot inside of you, oh so perfectly each time. It was only seconds before you could feel yourself begin to fall apart. He wasn't really fucking you as much as he was making love to you. You needed more than that. You wanted to be ravaged. 

 

“Commander, please—fuck—harder” you moaned as you bit his chest and sunk your nails into his back. “Please”

 

Something in his demeanor snapped at hearing you call him 'Commander’. At this point, it's safe to assume you could appropriately call him 'Erwin’ but you knew this was bound to get him riled up. And it did. With one hand holding your ass and the other planted on the wall next to your head, he began thrusting faster. Each buck of his hips had your back slamming against the tile. Your moans becoming louder and louder as hot, jolts of pleasure eminented from your core. Each wave of euphoria, wracking through your body. 

 

“Gods, you're so tight. Ngh—” he growled, slamming his hips harder into yours. 

 

He quickly approached his own release; hips stuttering before he pulled out, spilling his seed into the tub. Both of you were panting messes, obviously in need of another shower. His half lidded eyes met yours and he leaned forward to leave a kiss on your forehead before dropping your feet to the ground. 

 

This wasn't what you had in mind this morning but you're suddenly glad that everyone refused to spar with you. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
